


strawberries

by shroom_system



Series: my oneshots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: i’m not tagging this is literally just recovery and strawberry picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: picking strawberries on a summer afternoon. how could you be more content?
Series: my oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869358
Kudos: 10





	strawberries

komaeda was picking strawberries. he wasn’t very good at the actual care of the plants but he liked to pick them. made him feel useful, you know? 

he was picking strawberries from the garden he and izuru had planted together. they were slowly recovering from despair then. they’d just finished making sure the cottage was safe to live in. god, it seemed like years ago. 

he was picking strawberries in the garden of the house they’d stumbled upon in the aftermath. it was a quaint little thing now, painted a pretty sky blue. whenever he looked at it, he was reminded of how far they’d come. and he was glad.

glad he’d kept going, glad he’d found his hope once again.

maybe he never lost it. 

he was picking strawberries. he was picking strawberries and he was happy. and he was safe. and maybe he looked over at where his right hand should be and he couldn’t help but shiver. but just the fact he was disgusted by it surely meant he was healing? he wasn’t used to it, he was in a better place where he didn’t have to deal with that shit. 

he was picking strawberries in his lovely sunlit garden, and he was healing.


End file.
